


A Song Always Tell a Story

by Kellex05



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellex05/pseuds/Kellex05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some O'Solo one shots based on songs that remind me of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Always Tell a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I recently got inspired by the amount of people making O'Solo one shots based on songs so I thought I too would give it a shot. This is also a way for me to get past my writer's block that I am dealing with on my other two stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> First Song: Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy

_Late at night when you can't fall asleep_

_I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep_

-

-

 

Watching the room illuminate as a streak of lightening flashed across the sky, you snuggle yourself deeper into the sleeping body next to you and brace yourself for the thunder. Storms normally don't bother you, you actually found them quite soothing growing up. But this was different and when the thunder shook the house more violent than the last clap you can't help but whimper out loud. 

 

"Kell?" 

 

Her voice softly breaks through the sound of the wind and rain smashing itself against the windows. 

 

You try your best to pretend your sleeping, slightly embarrassed of what she might think if you told her you were scared of some pathetic thunderstorm. But when another bolt of lightening lights up the room and your body tenses up in preparation you know you've failed. You wait for her to crack a joke or laugh at your childish behavior but instead she pulls you in closer and places a gentle kiss on the back of your head.

 

"I'm sorry Hope, I didn't mean to wake you," you whisper as you turn your body to face her.

 

A smile spreads across her face as she places a warm hand under your chin, guiding your lips slowly to meet her's. Just as they touch another batch of thunder shakes the house and once again an involuntary whimper escapes your body. You break the kiss and shove your face into her chest as it grows red from embarrassment.

 

Her heart beats in rhythm with the rain falling outside and you feel the warm vibration of Hope's chest as she speaks.

 

"I should have warned you Kell. We barely ever get thunderstorms but when we do, mother nature sure makes up for it."

 

When you look up again and meet her blue eyes, you feel some of your fear wash away and begin to open your mouth to apologize once again for waking her up. But Hope knows you too well and stops you before you can even speak.

 

"And there is nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I wish you would've woken me up sooner," she reassures you before she places a kiss on your forehead.

 

You lay with your head firmly pressed into Hope's chest trying your best to fall back to sleep, using the scent of perfume and the steadiness of her breathing as some sort of lullaby. But unfortunately the storm outside has it's own agenda and as you hear it worsen outside, something that you didn't think was even possible, you sigh in defeat and this time its you breaking the silence in the room.

 

"Hope, are you still awake?"

 

"I'm right here Kell, not going to bed until I know you're fast asleep and okay."

 

"I normally don't get this way but..." You try defending yourself.

 

Before you can finish she chuckles, "It's okay Kell, I get scared too sometimes. But I am here and while its flooding outside I will keep you safe and warm..I'll be your fire babe."

 

Hope is right. You have never felt more secure than when you fall asleep next to her and wake up, her head laying next to your's. 

 

"You wanna know a secret?" Hope breaks you from your thoughts.

 

"Of course," you smile as you look back up at her.

 

"When I was little, I used to have trouble sleeping through thunderstorms too so my mom used to tell me to count sheep in order to fall back to sleep. It honestly worked, took my mind off the storm and put it on the imaginary sheep prancing across. Silly right?" She laughs.

 

This is one of the first memories from Hope's childhood that you have heard that didn't break your heart and instead of laughing along with her you reach up and kiss her, catching her by surprise. Before she can react you pull back and stare into the beautiful blue eyes that you have always loved.

 

"Let's do it but instead of sheep how about squirrels?!" You squeal in a whisper.

 

Hope thinks the idea is childish, you can tell by her smirk. But once she sees the delight in your eyes she knows that she can't say no. But Hope has a better idea, much better than counting imaginary squirrels.

 

"How about instead of counting sheep, I count your freckles." 

 

She watches you as you contemplate and just as you're about to argue with her saying squirrels are much cooler she continues. 

 

"That way, next time we're in camp and Tobin or Alex make fun of you and call you freckle face you can come back with the exact amount and shut them up."

 

"Deal!" You shout as she situates herself and softly starts to tap the tan dots on your face. 

 

Hope reaches 36 freckles before sleep starts to take you over and just as your eyes begin to droop and your body becomes heavy you hear her before finally drifting off.

 

"I love you so much Kelley O'Hara."

 

And those are the words that carry you far away from the flood and into her fire. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you guys think! and if you have any suggestions or song ideas leave them here!


End file.
